


Jr. High and Problems

by LovesWifi



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad News, Changes in Life, Death, Funeral, Heart Attack, Hospital, Life is Crap, Middle School, Shit Luck, Single Parents, Surgery, car crash, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Throughout the “greatest years of my life”. I have been through a lot.It all started when I entered middle school. I didn’t know what was going to happen that first year or the following years. It was one hell of a ride, one that I wouldn’t wish upon anyone.





	1. Sixth Grade- Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebugwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was going fine in the first year of Jr. High until it went down hill.

Throughout the “greatest years of my life” I have been through a lot of hard shit. 

It all started when I entered middle school. I didn’t know what was going to happen that first year or the following years. It was one hell of a ride, one that I wouldn’t wish upon anyone. 

To start out my name is Lea. I know what I lot of you are thinking, it’s just a punk ass kid complaining about thier life. Most of you, the readers, are thinking I was bullied for my looks and almost killed myself, or something along those line. Well you’re wrong, very wrong and I’ll tell you why. 

First off, my family isn’t rich. My parent had to work for everything we have. So it took my mum and dad a lot of effort to earn enough money for my younger sister, Emma and me to go to a private for our learning issues. My older brother, Noah was sent to public school after the fifth grade because he didn’t need help. 

We all grew up around family though. With my uncle Mike and my aunt Bonnie living on the first of three floors of our family house with their two kids. 

My family and I live on the second and no one on the third. The third floor usually being used for guests. 

Let us begin in my first year of middle school, the sixth grade. It started off as a good year. I made some friends and we were all pretty chill. 

Well mostly everything was until I dropped my computer and broke it. Honestly I thought my life was over cause my family isn’t that rich like some of the snobs I went to school with. 

It turned out worse then just a broken computer. But I didn’t realize that till the end of Thanksgiving break. 

Well at least Thanksgiving was great. We were at my uncle Pete’s house. We had some moist turkey that my mom had made. We ate all the iconic foods such as: potatoes, stuffing, carrots, broccoli, and all that good stuff. 

We ate well and played cards, and air hockey. Then you know, spent time with family. 

The next day was my dad’s birthday. My mom had given me a fifty dollar gift card to bring him out to lunch because my mom is a paramedic and she was working. 

“Hey, Dad, mum left a gift card for a birthady lunch or supper,” I said, poking my head into the living room where he and my siblings were watching Master Chef or something. 

“Ok, where is it for?” He replied pausing the show to pay attention to what I was saying. 

“It’s a surprise I’ll tell you the directions in the car, also can we bring Uncle Moe?” I say sitting on the arm of the couch. 

“Okay just ask him,” he finished in pausing the show. 

After I got a positive response from my uncle we head to the car. I told the directions to my dad as we went. 

At our final destination, Moe’s Southwest Grill, we ordered our food and take pictures for my dad to share with my mum. 

Later that night, honestly I don’t really know what happened. But all I know is when my mum got home early that Saturday morning I got some not so good news. 

“Lea?” Mum asked setting down her stuff in the kitchen. 

I look up from the couch and I to the kitchen and answered. “What’s up?”

“Lea you’re gonna want to take out your head phones,” she started taking off her clogs and jacket. 

“Okay...” I stop and take them out then said. “What’s up.”

“Uncle Moe had a heart attack and is in the cathlab,” Mum said. She was never one to beat around the bush no matter what. As you’ll read later on throughout the stories. 

Apparently the night before or a lot earlier that morning. He had woke up to use the bathroom when his right arm went numb and his chest hurt. Since my dad is a nurse he came downstairs. 

I wasn’t told what happened after that all I know is that the paramedics were called and he was taken to the hospital. 

After Mum finished I started to cry. She walked into the room and said it was going to be all right. When I had finished she laid down because she had just finished her twenty four hour shift. 

I never thought I would spend so much time in a hospital. Again I was wrong as you’ll read later on. 

After a while and a lot of tears later we sat in the waiting room. A bunch of family came to visit him. After that I don’t remember a lot. 

My cousin, uncle Moe’s son, came from Scotland to visit his father. 

After that school was quite different. I snapped at a couple teacher and got into some trouble but nothing to big. I was still expected to be the perfect child for my parents and the perfect student, even if I wasn’t. 

After a month being in the hospital and two surgeries my uncle was better. He was able to head back home to Vermont. 

After a while I was all good again. My friends seemed to be relieved that I was back to normal. You see I never told them what happened. They probably thought a pet died, even though I’m not sensitive to stuff like that. 

Honestly looking back on this first year it only strengthened me for the final year of middle school. But... there is still seventh grade to read before the last year. Everything happens for a reason. In life including the events in the chapters are just bumps on the road called my life. 

(All of the following stories including this one is true. I received permission from one of my unnamed friends to write this. She actually asked me not write this to show people of this world that thier lives could be a lot more crappy. Thank you for the support. To respect this persons privacy all names have been changed.)


	2. 7th Grade- The Tragic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was fine the Halloween night until something tragic happened.

It was a Halloween night everything was fine till it wasn’t. We were meeting up with my cousin to go trick or treating. 

I was dressed up as Jeff the Killer, Emma as supergirl, and Noah was dressed as a musketeer.

“I’m here,” Emma panted. “Let’s go.”

“What took you so long?” Noah asked sarcastically. 

“I don’t know. Nobody was helping me!” Emma snapped back.

“Guys, no fighting or we can go back upstairs right now,” my dad said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Emma replied.

“Yes, Daddy,” Noah repeated.

We jumped into the car and headed on our way. When we got to my aunt’s house, my cousins and Owen’s friend Brady were all dressed up and ready to go. Jillian, ten, and was dressed as a charmander. Owen, nine, was dressed like the psychopath from Friday the 13th. Carolyn, twelve, was dressed up as a black cat. Ethan, eight, and was dressed up as the Grim Reaper and Brady was dressed up as a ninja. We were all together and ready to go. 

“Come on, you guys,” Auntie Elaine said.

“Before it is too late,” Auntie Karen  
added.

“Don’t you dare leave without me!” exclaimed Uncle Jerry.

We crossed the street to go to the first house. Owen ran up ahead to the house and rang the doorbell. “Trick or treat!” Owen said in a sing-song voice.

“Trick or treat!” Brady repeated.

We went to a bunch of houses, showing off our costumes and getting candy. “Hey, you guys know we are breaking the number one rule that our parents taught us about,” I said.

“What rule is that, Lea?” Carolyn replied.

“Don’t take candy from strangers,” I answered. “This holiday is literally dedicated to it.”

“Well, that is because there are adults with us,” Noah added.

“Noah, no one cares what you think,” Carolyn said, “though it is true.”

“See, someone cares what I say,” Noah bragged.

“Let’s just continue,” I whispered.

We were almost at my grandma’s house. Since my grandparents live down the road from my aunt, we were going to see them. I saw their house, so I ran up and rang the doorbell.

Ding dong. “Trick or Treat!” we all screamed together.

“Why, hello. It is nice of you to stop by,” she said, holding out a bowl of candy. “Here, each take a piece.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” I said as I gave her a little kiss on the cheek. “ Hi, Grandpa. I like the teeth; they are a nice addition.”

“Oh, thank you,” he replied. 

“Come on, you guys. We are going over to the next neighborhood. They always have the king size candy bars,” Owen exclaimed.

“Bye, Grandma. Bye, Grandpa,” we all said.

“Guys, careful crossing,” Uncle Jerry warned.

“Okay, everyone grab a hand and remember to keep your flashlights at eye level,” Auntie Elaine added. 

Everyone grabbed a hand, except for Noah and Brady. I ended up taking Emma’s hand, and Jillian grabbed Carolyn’s. Owen grabbed Ethan’s hand, and we crossed the street. All the adults had flashlights, and Carolyn had one, too. Most of us had glow sticks somewhere on our costumes. We were going to cross main street and we all had the flashlights up at eye level. Owen was stepping on to the street when we heard the worst sound we would ever hear. Screech! Crash! Thud!

“OWEN!” we all screamed.

We threw everything into a grass patch next to the sidewalk. We ran over to him, as he was hobbled off the street. His mask fell off his face and landed in windshield wiper fluid. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He was bleeding all over: his mouth, knees, and arms.

“I’m calling 9-1-1!” the women who hit him said.

“YOU BETTER BE!” my dad yelled angrily. 

Carolyn ran back to the house to get her dad. “Owen, lie down. Check his mouth, someone! Feel his head to make sure there is no bumps!” my dad ordered. “No, no, I’m fine. Don’t call anyone. Is this really happening? Is this a dream? Don’t call anyone. I’m fine!” Owen repeated over and over again.

“No, this it is not a dream. Owen you just got hit by a car. People are on the way,” someone said.

I walked over to Ethan, then knelt down in front of him. The tears swelled up in my eyes. “Ethan, you're okay. Don’t cry. He is going to be fine.” 

“Ethan, you are going to be fine. Owen is with people with medical experience,” Noah added. “We might as well pick up Owen’s candy.” 

Noah walked out into the middle of the street and started to pick up his candy and put it in Owen’s bag. He also found Owen’s mask and put it in his bag.

“Go to the house, everyone, right now!” Auntie Karen exclaimed. After saying that, she looked down back at Owen.

As we walked by, I picked up everything that people dropped. I realized when I picked up the stuff that the flashlights were still on, and it was the lady’s fault that Owen got hit. When I got into the house, I dropped everything and went into the livingroom and sat there in silence with tears in my eyes.

“I hear the sirens. Owen is in safe hands now,” I said with tears in my eyes. 

“Everyone, stop crying! Owen wouldn't want us to cry!” Brady demanded.

“Calm down. We just saw our cousin and our best friend get hit by a car,” Noah replied with anger in his tone.

“Kids, it is time to go,” my dad said.

“Is Owen okay?” I asked, jumping and running to him. “Please tell me.”

“Yes, he is. He is on his way to UMass,” my dad said. 

I went to find Carolyn because she saw her brother get hit by a car. She was by herself sitting in her room. When I walked in, she had a couple of candy wrappers on her bed.

“Eating chocolate helps me cope!” she said, her mouth full of chocolate.

“I’m going home now. Call me if you need anything,” I said sadly. “Good night, Carolyn. Try and get some sleep. I know it is going be hard for all of us.”

That day made me think about people who die from this type of accident. I am so thankful that Owen only had minor injuries and that he had people there to comfort him and stand up for him. Owen is all healed now and back to playing sports, but he will never be the same. I hope that people will learn to be safer on the road and not text. The lady who hit Owen was texting and had two small children in the car. This is one of my tragic story that I won’t forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props go out to “Owen” for going through this tough time. He is back to normal. Love that kid.


	3. 8th Grade: Pt.1 Chair Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of two parts to eighth grade. This was hard for me to write sorry if it’s not what you were expecting.

Yesterday was a great day. I had gone to my cousin’s talent show. We had gotten baked goods. We visited my dad. My cousins came we did a puzzle in the day room. We only were missing one piece to the puzzle, whatever though. After we headed to my grandmas house for pizza. My cousin braided my hair and I fell asleep. It was great. 

I looked up at the clock to see how much more time I had to sit through my class. Then a knock came at the door. The principal stood there sticking her head in. 

“Lea? Come with me and leave your stuff,” she said and I stood up and closed the door behind me. 

I walk down the hall after being dismissed from History. I see my sister, Emma, packing up her stuff from were I was walking. The hall seems to last forever. As I get close to the office I see my mother’s car. 

“What’s my mum doing here?” I ask looking up at the principal. 

“We’ll see. Won’t we,” she said walking into the office. Now looking back on it how come she was smiling when she came and got me from class and acted like nothing was wrong. 

She opened the conference room door. There stood everyone I cared about: Uncle Mike, Jamie, Heather, my brother, Noah, Auntie Elaine and Karen. Most importantly my mum was there. Everyone had red puffy eyes and stuffy noses. 

“What happened?” I asked looking around. Before this time I had only seen my mum cry twice before: arthritis pain and when my dad was admitted to the hospital. Now her eyes stained red from tears. 

But before we get to see what happened I should explain what happened before all of this... a couple weeks prior. 

My dad had fallen at work and had hurt his back. He had been a nurse, so you either got your flu shot or were shamed. He got his flu shot and it weakened him. 

After procrastination with workman’s comp he went to get a MRI on a Monday. Which he had to wait all day for and had to get someone to bring Emma and I home. Then they took the scan on the wrong bit of his back. After a week or something they got the right bit of his back. 

The doctors cleared him. 

Then the next week on a Friday he went to the emergency room with my uncle for chest pain. Noah and I stayed up practically all night waiting for him or answer because my Mum was working. 

The next day was Noah’s birthday. We went to the hospital to where my dad was checked in and brought him home. This is after the doctors said that he was fine and his heart was as healthy as a horse. 

We celebrated Noah’s birthday by going to Skyzone then after eating out with my uncle, aunt, dad, and cousins. My dad didn’t go to Skyzone with us so he came with our uncle. 

After we ate he hobbled to the car to go home. He could barely walk not even a day out of hospital. 

“Lea! Emma! Noah! Dede!” My dad repeated over and over the next morning. 

When I got up and went out there to see what’s what. He said he couldn’t walk. He couldn’t get up. He was stuck. 

He had gotten up earlier that morning to use the restroom. He could barely stand then he almost fell and he told my mom. She said to go to the hospital then. But my dad being as stubborn as he was didn’t listen and went back to sleeping in his chair. 

“Lea go wake up your mom. I need her help,” he said looking at me. 

I said ok and walked away. I woke her up and she wasn’t happy because she had told him. She immediately started getting ready to bring him to the hospital. 

I walked back into the living room where he sat and told him she was getting ready to go to the hospital. 

“No I can’t move. Call the clowns,” he said to me at that moment I knew it was serious because he hated our towns fire department. 

Tears started to swell in my eyes as I went to my Mum and told her what he had said. She stopped putting on her shoes and looked at me in disbelief. At this point everyone was up. Emma was sent downstairs to play with my cousins. My uncle came up to try and help with whatever was needed. 

Mum and Uncle Mike moved him from the leather armchair to a rolly office chair. They got him from the living room to the kitchen or as far as they could. 

“No child should have to see their dad be taken out of their house by ambulance. Is he going to be okay?” I cried into uncle mike’s shirt. 

“Lea you know I can’t promise you that,” he said hugging me. 

I leave uncle Mike to go see the paramedics carrying my dad out by chairlift. 

“I love you daddy. See you soon,” I said to him. 

“I’ll see you soon. I promise I’ll be fine,” he waved. He knew he shouldn’t have promised. 

The next thing I heard was the ambulance leaving. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch crossed legged. Mum was in my room talking to my aunt. She was crying as she asked her to come pick us up. 

Noah came in and I sobbed into his shirt while he rubbed my back and said. “It’s going to be ok.”

After I got a hold of myself I went downstairs to see Emma and told her pack her stuff up. Mum didn’t know how long we were gonna staying with my aunt presumably till Tuesday. It didn’t matter for Emma and I cause we were just starting out spring break. Yes, in March. 

When my aunt got there we put our stuff in the back of her car. You guys know the movies were the kids is taken into the foster care services being apart from the parents. That’s how I felt. 

“Lea! What’s happening? Where are you guys going?” Tori asked coming outside. 

“We’re leaving,” I said simply. 

“What!? Why!” Tori asked looking at me in disbelief. 

“Our father was taken to he hospital. There is no one to take of us, so my aunt was called to take of us,” I responded with a sad smile then hugged her saying. “No one should have to see that.”

“What do you mean hospital? See what?” Tori asked rubbing my back. 

“He couldn’t walk, so he was taken out by chair lift,” I said backing out of the hug. 

Kelly her mom was listening to everything and said. “If you ever need anything. We’re here. From rides to school to meals. We’re here.”

“Thank you, but I must leave now,” I say backing up. “Love you Tori. See you soon.”

When we get to her house I sat quietly on their couch as my cousins gave me a hugs. 

“You okay Lea? You haven’t said anything?” Owen asked sitting down on the other side of me because Carolyn was already on one side. 

“It’s just been a rough morning,” I said. 

The next twelve hours were torture. Noah was called out of school for two days. We spent time at my grandparents house. The worst part was my texts weren’t going through to Mum so I was angry and frustrated. 

When Tuesday morning finally came Mum came to pick us up so we could see my dad. My uncle from Vermont came down to visit. 

When we got there he was in the ICU center only two allowed at a time. It was worse then seeing him not able   
to walk because he was bed ridden. 

On Wednesday was a terrible snow storm. We went out even before it was safe to drive just my mum and I. I had made jello the night before after a failed attempt and a shopping trip around 1 am it was made. I brought him jello, his favorite and we ate it together. I made a different one for him every other day. 

One night Uncle Moe, Uncle Mike, Noah, Mum, and I went to see him. I had made him the jello his mom used to make. After he had some with whipped cream, Noah and I sat in the ICU waiting room doing whipped cream shots while we waited. That was one of my warmest memories together. 

After I got back to school apparently everyone knew about him. So everyone was pitying me asking me if I was alright. I would be better if people would stop asking me that. 

After a little while in the ICU he was ready to go to a normal floor where he stayed for a week. Then he was transferred on a Thursday to a rehab center. I was feeling a lot better at this point news had finally died down and everyone but teachers stopped bothering me. That brings us back to point of the beginning. Now onto what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading almost done with part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this to my best friend because she has helped me get through a lot of things that have bothered me. Even if it’s not on this level. I couldn’t do it without her. 
> 
> -Wifi 
> 
> be back soon with Ch. 2


End file.
